Dr. Margaret Sopotonia
Personal Information Appearance An older woman in her early 40's Margaret has seen a lot in her time, the dark bags under her eyes tell of many sleepless nights as do the wrinkles on her face. she favours jeans and practical clothes which she wears under a beacon branded lab coat. she always wears a red scarf a gift from her wife before The Code White Event which separated them for a time. Personality Margaret is a kind and caring individual with a great fondness for those less fortunate then she. She is also a scientist at heart and her time under beacon hit her hard she is now hyper vigilant over her thoughts as she is very good at coming up with experiments that are less then ethical as much as she would never think of actually preforming them. She loves the twins dearly and would follow them to the ends of the earth much as they may not appreciate that, though she is starting to learn to step back and allow them to live their own lives. Backstory I was born in the Triway facility before The Becon Elite came, I don't remember much from that period but it was happy,there where other children there then and we where all taught together, practical skills and theoretical skills, when we found something we enjoyed we would become an apprentice and we would work along side one of the adults learn more from them until they deemed us ready to graduate to working on our own. My parents where scientists though I was young enough back then not to really question what they did in the facility, it wasn't till latter after they where gone that I even thought about becoming a scientist myself. My Father died of a heart attack its strange that in this world something so simple can still be the end of someones life, still he died in his sleep no pain just there one minute gone the next. I still remember the service, cremation then burial under the earth shrine … it was just the way things where done, I didn't understand kept asking where he was and when he'd be back it took me weeks to accept the truth. My mother, she wasn't so lucky … she was outside with a small work crew, people didn't usually leave the mountain was dangerous but sometimes it was necessary science needs samples to science. They weren't planing on going far, a short jaunt then home, she told me, they thought they would be near enough to base that it would be fine with just a few force field generators but they weren't. They where attacked by Zeds, they missed their rendezvous, only she made it home but she'd been bitten, mauled by the creature. I'd been waiting to welcome her home the medic didn't come in time she died bleeding out on the elevator floor there was nothing they could do. There weren't many fighters in the facility, Security personal had the only real weapons they where the only ones who knew how to use them but there was one security personnel for every three scientists or doctors the rest of us didn't need to fight as long as we stayed on the mountain, so we did. We where in satellite communication with some of the Rangers and even Rita's lot on occasion they where rash rude and brash,radicals and savages. Nothing like the Beacon Elite they where our allies or so we thought, fellow scientists stuck in the heart of a corpse city abandoned by the Rangers and Rita's mob alike. We shared what we could news, discoveries, they seemed like decent people, more militaristic then us of cause but that was a given they had to be to survive. We never thought they would come here. When beacon arrived they came armed with guns and weapons and types of armor and shields we had never seen before our security was nothing to them they took us prisoner more or less confining us to our quarters while they secured the facility. Were before we could go where we wanted go above ground if we wanted they regulated everything. I did my best to keep my head down do my work not cause a fuss, I was a surgeon then one of the best in the facility I learned quick but what I was best at was fixing and installing AUG's helping people adjust to them and managing the side effects with drugs. Occasionally they would send me out on missions, go here and attach this AUG or that AUG stock them up on chems and get back to base. The research at the base started to change then too we started to get larger specimens stranger ones still I did as I was told I preformed the Surgeries, the dissections and vivisection as we where ordered. I kept my head down I stayed quiet. Others didn't some tried to contact the rangers, even the riders, send out messages get help. It seemed hopeless, but even in the worst times there was hope and joy because in our confinement as they took over the base I met my wife for the first time. She was thrown in with us in the begining bleeding and half dead she'd been shot but we managed to save her. She had fight even high on no pain and over-world she wanted to fight we eventually had to knock her out because she kept trying to get up and tearing out her stitches. She'd been shielding a family we found out latter her lines had gone dead and she had no orders but there where bots and they where coming after her and them so she fought managed to drop one of them but then they overpowered her. In the days that followed as we waited for Beacon to let us go we talked she was about the same age as me and she remembered me from school though I didn't remember her, she told me she left early that she had known what she wanted to be even back then. She had a sweet and gentle side a joker she managed to brighten the room even when I had to do surgery without proper anesthetic she made jokes after. After they let us out she was held to trial but allowed to keep her job she was a good fighter and she swore loyalty to them. We dated on and of or a few months before we decided to get married. It was a private thing I didn't want anyone to know but she gave me a necklace and I gave her a ring. It was a few days after that that the Beacon Elite decided we weren't placid enough, they came in the night moving room to room ... they took the children anyone under the age of 21, even the babies and they told us they would look after them that they would be raise in the beacon initiative from now on... that night I don't think anyone really slept. I don't remember much after that everything is a blur but I can tell you what I've pieced together. The tear opened it let through that building those people, but that wasn't unusual bigger then usual but it wasn't the building that did it … there was a breach the kinetisists broke loose they attacked the base and the people and … the systems they had put in place to contain them to contain us activated … I knew it was coming I knew I tried to warn them but no one ever believed me when I warned them of things. I took represitol to protect myself to survive and I got outside I found the Aliens I wanted to help to do the right thing, I wanted to find my wife and to give them a chance and to live … I wanted to live. The next 48 hours are a blur a wash of death and guns and blood, it was the opposite of everything I was used to everything I had ever dealt with before. I was so lost and unsure and scarred I thought she was dead and I almost killed myself … the rangers kept me alive. I'm still here, the Rangers offered me membership and I guess in a sense I have taken them up on it but I'm not a ranger, I'm not a rider either. I'm a doctor and I help where I can. There heading east to find the children, to destroy beacon ... I'm going with them. The twins have signed up, I wish they hadn't but if they are going then I'm going. I just hope ... I hope we all survive. She lied to me god damn her she lied to me and I'm angry but I can't even remember her name she was a clone, a fake, we never grew up together we never went to school together she killed my real wife but ... but I never knew her before becon ... maybe I never knew her before she was cloned ... what makes a person real, is it the circumstances of their birth or the character of their heart. I am angry that she lied to me but ... at the same time I ... I still love her, I miss her and I want her back more then ever. the twins my god, I remember it all now ... I helped raise them, I changed them, cut them to peices to keep them alive... I hope they forgive me ... one day. They have glitch I have to save him have to ... have to ... its black, I feel them grab me ... I cant stop it, I've failed. We won but I wasn't there, Blake's here ... where home ... so why do I feel so restless. I talked to Blake she told me to sleep on it and shes right I just ... the whole time I was away all I wanted was to be home but now I'm here the rooms feel to small the jobs ... to insignificant, I keep thinking about Karnaak the Omegas. We leave tomorrow, to Karnac, its gunna be risky but, Karnaak's always looking for doctors I can find the omegas and Blake well she has the skills to sneak them out, its dangerous, so why does it make me so excited? Quotes Quotes By * "Quote" - reference Quotes About * "Quote" - reference Conversations * "Quote" - reference Rumours * She is secretly beacon, she doesn't even try to hide it * Inspirations and Soundtrack * OOC Information Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Physician